Genesis
)}} |registry = NCC-GX |owner = Quantum |operator = Quantum Starfleet |class = |type = |crew = 1 |speed = |armament = s, s, , s, es, es, es, and s |defenses = , , , and |image2 = Genesis (Timeship).png }} The USS Genesis (NCC-GX) was a and a modified highly powered heavily armed operated by Quantum Starfleet. Technical data Physical arrangement The Genesis was easy for anyone to pilot, especially someone who had third level and its design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that allowed for the operation of the vessel's and subsystems via voice commands. It also equipped with an aft emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a and even at velocities. Lost ships could be found by using a to detect fluctuations in the . In the case of low power, the ship had a contingency to provide an emergency supply of power. Defensive systems The vessel could remain undetected to technology, as well as the ability to blend into its surroundings by means of a mechanism usually called the "chameleon circuit", but occasionally the "camouflage unit", even letting the pilot choose a desired exterior, overriding what would have been "natural" for the surroundings. The vessel had taking on the appearance of a , a , a , a and a . The ship was armed with s, es, es and es. The vessel was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including , , , , and , as well as a and . The weapon systems included an array of advanced and emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and easily cause major s to most starships. Other systems In addition to standard automation systems, the vessel featured a temporal scattering function in case of that transports all of the crew members to different times and places, and is to be used only as a last resort. It also had s to allow Jeeves to project himself as a hologram. Interior configuration Ideally, the vessel was piloted by two crewmembers, although one pilot would suffice. The cockpit had stations for up to four crewmembers. The two large portholes were equipped with retractable blast shutters. Small square s mounted within the forward corners of the cabin were used for video communication and vessel status displays. The and a compact personnel were located immediately behind the cockpit stations. The transporter could lock onto the target(s) designated for transport. The system could be used to lock on to a moving target and negate the target's momentum upon rematerialization. The transporter was also capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. The rear of the craft could be configured as a passenger cabins complete with sleeping and dining areas for extended travel. This area could also be used as a , which contained numerous s and s of varying configurations, attached to the . In the center of the craft, between the two wing pylons, included a , a , a , a , a , a , an , , a and s. The craft was also equipped with an emergency unit for . Also carried aboard the vessel were s, s, communications probes, portable generators and a . The vessel was equipped with at least one manual , located amidship on the port side of the vehicle. A small was also present, immediately underneath the that ran along the spine of the vessel. The quantum computer on the ship was contained in a small circular terminal that rises up from the ground and allowed access to Jeeves' mind. The vessel had stored books electronically that could be accessible through the , which was used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . The vessel had an , , and . Food and drink A range of was available on the Genesis. Most of the food was replicated, while the drinks were either replicated or came fresh from bottles kept in the pantry, which included , s, s, , s and . Category:Starships